Chemistry
by HollywoodGirl15
Summary: One Shot. Kendall's been gone for far too long and his girlfriend can't wait for some alone time. Smut with a plot.


**Disclaimer: **Same technical disclaimer as always: anyone with a Wikipedia page isn't owned. This is showverse and the only thing I own is the plot and original characters.

* * *

><p><span>CHEMISTRY<span>

The Palm Woods was alight with traveling tourists and guests alike, lounging around the pool in the summer heat of California. Cabanas were occupied and reserved by those who wished to change, and on occasion, make out in a somewhat private atmosphere. Sweat pooled openly on all the guests skin as they took in the summer rays, sunglasses firmly in place as their entertainment of choice lay upon their laps.

The very last table of the pool stretch was occupied by a setting of seven people, all fighting fiercely over the board game that had been set up. Three girls sat on one side while four boys sat adjacent, grumbling in their own misery as their reserved girlfriends took all their property at a "friendly" game of Monopoly.

"This is an outrage!" Logan flipped the board up, scattering the game board pieces everywhere as his girlfriend blinked, glaring at him before crossing his arms. He shot her a nervous look before falling to his knees, quickly gathering the pieces. "Sorry, Camille…"

"Good boy, Hortence." The girl to his left snickered, lightly tapping him against his lower back with her heel. He glared back at her, rolling his eyes as he gathered the scattered paper money before the wind would have a chance to take his task even further away from him. Raising her eyebrow, she pushed her sunglasses higher up on her nose, grimacing as her back stuck lightly to the pleather seating. "It's really hot out here."

"Eh, it's probably freezing in Minnesota even if it is summer, I'll take it any time." Kendall grinned, his hand snaking around his girlfriend and pulling her closer to his body. She laughed, smacking at his shoulder before settling into the embrace. The girl seemed to be the only one who had no problem with human contact despite it being nearly ninety degrees. Kendall leaned down and pressed a sweat kiss against her nose, smiling more as she laughed before swatting at him once more.

"Will you stop the PDA? It's getting tiring already," her friend scoffed, crossing her arms hard against her chest and readjusting her sunglasses. Kendall rolled his eyes ever so slightly, annoyed that the moment had been ruined once again by her loud mouth friend.

"It's not my fault James wants nothing to do with you, Amelia." Kendall smirked, wincing only when his girlfriend smacked his chest. She gave him a stern look as her friend genuinely looked upset before turning her attention to the boy at the very end of the table, applying his Cuda tanning spray that produced a cloud of orange firmly around him. Soundlessly he removed himself from the table, situating himself on a beach chair next to a new girl.

Amelia visibly sank in her seat, playing with her bottle of water slightly as she chewed at her lip. Candace immediately smacked her boyfriend's chest, whispering threateningly to make amends as her friend sulked in her own misery. "You shouldn't like him anyway. He's a player and you deserve better."

"Kendall, just shut the fuck up." Amelia leaned back in her seat, watching as the girl threw her drink in James' face. Smirking in satisfaction, she took a sip from her water bottle and scooted herself further away from Kendall. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, looking at his girlfriend pointedly as she gave him a weak smile.

"Well in her defense, I think you hurt her feelings." Candace's smile grew weaker as he grumbled out. Shaking his head, he stood up, offering her his hand. She smiled up at him, eagerly taking it and allowing him to lead her away. An indescribable amount of sparks shot through their laced fingers, her heart speeding up even more rapidly in her chest as she fought the urge to adjust her skirt. His fingers squeezed her, smiling as he pressed a kiss against her temple as they disappeared through the door of the Palm Woods.

"You and Kendall need to get along," Logan sipped his water delicately, treading against dangerous waters as Camille shot him a look. However, she allowed her fingers to lace with his, giving him a genuine smile and knowing that he was merely looking out for their tight knit group of friends. He had been the only boy at the Palm Woods to truly capture her heart, and at that moment in time, she couldn't picture any of the past few months differently. No matter how many times she had been preparing for a role, dolled up in full character with a smile on her face and a seductive glow, Logan had been there to support her. Therefore, she forced herself to support his decisions for his group of friends, even if deep down she didn't think it was necessarily correct.

"We get along just fine," Amelia waved him off, placing her sunglasses on top of her head as her eyes strained to look over his broad shoulder. He raised his eyebrow, turning around ever so slightly and glancing at James lounging alongside the pool once more. A beautiful girl sat stationed next to him, openly flirting and forcing the playful smile that had appeared on Amelia's face to immediately drop off.

Both Logan and Camille exchanged glances, her head nodding quickly as he had a quick moment of utter panic. "Why are you so dead set at staring at James and thinking he'll go for you? He's a player and you deserve something longer than a three day relationship."

She appeared nervous for a moment, fiddling with her shirt before her sunglasses. Every inch of her body screamed insecure, her heart pounding so loud in her chest that she was determined everyone at the table could hear it. She hadn't been permitted to discuss what had happened with James as part of their mutual agreements, her career on the line as it was. He didn't want her riding his coattails to fame, and that was something she was just beginning to accept. However, when the raw emotion was brought up, it forced her stomach and heart to plummet and her eyes to dart around quicker than normal. "You guys can't tell anyone."

The couple quickly shook their head, leaning in over the table to meet the neurotic girl half way.

She played with her rings for a moment before pulling in a deep breath. "James and I…kind of slept together after prom. We were both a little loaded on spiked punch and he just…said things that night that I want to believe were sober thoughts." Taking another deep breath, she forced the ball of pain to work itself down once more.

Logan and Camille merely stared at her, blank expressions on their face as she gave them a weak smile. Filtering quietly with her drink, she quickly adverted her gaze when James' met hers, her heart pounding even more rapidly in her chest. She could feel the natural anxiety beginning to kick in, the undeniable urge to run smashing into her chest like a brick.

Then James adverted his eyes, and her anxiety immediately left. Her eyes quickly bore into the table top, a weak smile on her face as she drifted in and out of the conversation that Logan and Camille easily withheld.

The flights of the Palm Woods seemed to disappear behind the two as they made their decent up the stairwell. All need to use the elevator was gone in the air conditioned space, and Candace breathed a sigh of relief as Kendall chuckled. A door with a big ten printed on it forced their attention away from one another, a smile on their faces as Kendall easily pushed it open.

Extracting the cardkey from his pocket, he easily inserted it into the door of 2J, holding his breath as the door swung open. Complete silence greeted his senses, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he effortlessly tugged the smaller girl into the apartment. Hearing the door lock behind him, Kendall ran his fingers through his hair and attempted to keep his rapidly beating heart steady, his head already beginning to swim as her fingers casually crept around his waist. He knew she was merely teasing and that he had no intentions of taking the actions further at the present time; both saved that for when they knew the apartment was officially clear.

He quickly made a beeline for his mother's bedroom, checking to make sure that her wallet and key card were absent from her dresser. His fingers easily moved a shirt aside as he extended his shirt, breathing out another delighted sigh as he realized the objects were missing. This meant that Jennifer Knight would be gone for a while, and had no doubtly taken his sister Katie with her. As he did a mental count, he knew that James would be down at the pool, James was keeping Camille calm before her audition, and Carlos would be roaming around the park like he did every day around this set time.

Candace and him were completely alone in the small apartment, and he was more than ready to take full advantage of it.

Returning to the living room area, he quickly linked his fingers through hers once more, leading her into the familiar bedroom before shutting and locking the door. She smiled, watching him from the bed as she scooted herself up towards the headboard. He thread his fingers through his hair once more time, attempting to quell the nerves as he smiled fleeting in her direction. Daringly, he stepped closer to the mattress that occupied the entirely too small of a room. He fell to his knees, straddling her hips easily as he leaned his body down over hers. His lips hovered tauntingly above hers, her teeth biting into her bottom lip out of sheer habit. Their breath mingled briefly for a moment, their eyes locking as his hips rocked out of nerves, then he pressed himself forward and captured her lips for a smoldering kiss.

Instantly, Candace's senses alit with a burning desire, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling his face closer to hers. Their tongues explored the familiar territory, soft moans rising up in the back of their throats, their hearts pounding hard against one another's chests. Kendall been gone from her grasp for entirely too long, the world tour taking him further away from her than she had ever wanted to admitted. Phone sex could only do so much, and now that he was here for her to physically touch, physically feel, her entire head was spinning out of control at the simple intoxication.

He moaned lightly against her lips, pulling back as she began to suck and tease at his bottom lip. She knew every move it took to drive him absolutely crazy, and as much as Kendall adored it, he couldn't handle it in that particular moment. He had been away from home for entirely too long, and with his life at stake in England, all he wanted was to savor the moment with his girlfriend. Her fingers were dragging themselves through his unruly blonde locks as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point, moaning in relief as her hips rolled up suddenly against his. The delicious friction was enough to make his head spin fully out of control, a star losing its way as his lips hurriedly covered hers.

Her fingers quickly trailed down to his shirt hem, pressing her fingers against his toned hips as he moaned out, sending vibrations against her tongue as she openly whimpered. Kendall could drive her crazy with the simplest notations, and she knew that it was something he knew entirely too well. She quickly took hold of the garment, tugging it up and forcing Kendall to break the kiss and sit up. He stared down at her with his chest heaving, completely depraved of oxygen as she pulled the article of clothing up over his head, and chucked it uncaringly across the room.

Kendall grinned, meeting her for another hungry kiss as her fingers trailed up his abs and towards his pecks, smirking against his lips as she felt the toned muscles twitch beneath her very fingertips. They slowly made their way up to wrap around his neck once more, Kendall's own hands trailing up her skirt and brushing his way past her inner thigh. Out of utter instinct, her body twitched underneath him, her legs subconsciously spreading to allow him further access. His thumb brushed past the sensitive nerves hidden behind her lacy thong, his senses forcing themselves into overdrive as he felt the arousal beginning to pool there. "Shit, Kendall…"

He grinned, kissing her quickly on the lips before standing up. Whining, she looked up at him as he quickly unbuckled his jeans. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching her boyfriend as he quickly began to discard himself of his restraining jeans and his already tented boxers. She took the hint, knowing that the time clock was beginning to tick towards dinner and towards everyone's return, and with haste she discarded her own remaining clothing. Kendall gave her an apologetic look, crawling back over her body as he situated himself between her legs. Their lips met once more, her fingers greedily tugging at his blonde locks as their hips rocked against one another's in timely fashion.

She could feel every inch of Kendall and it was easily beginning to drive her absolutely crazy. She needed to feel her boyfriend in her—she hadn't in so long and now she was craving it like a drug addict. Kendall Knight was her drug in every sense of the word, and as he slowly entered her, her body arched up into her hands, her mind exploding in bright colors of pure passion. His lips quickly met hers to swallow her moans, slowly thrusting his up as she tried to familiarize herself with his body once more.

It didn't take them long to get their bodies back in sync, her heart pounding hard as she moaned desperately against his lips. Her fingers trailed down her back to scratch at the muscles there, her hips bucking against his as he quickened his rhythm. He was panting hard in her ear, his mind fogging with utter lust as he felt himself creeping closer and closer to the explosion that would leave him breathless. His hips rocked endlessly against her own, their pants becoming louder than they intended as their kisses completely fell away. Closing her eyes tightly and digging her fingers into his back completely, she moaned his name out loud as her world erupted in a firework explosion, her mind fading to static as Kendall came moments after, his thrusts jagged and sporadic as he emptied himself of all the pent up frustration that had built up after tour.

Laying beside one another, the two stared at the ceiling, completely spent of their emotions as they fought to regain their senses and oxygen. Candace firmly closed hers, focusing on the sheer sound of Kendall's breathing next to her once again. His fingers trailed down her arm, lacing their fingers together one more time as she fought with her own emotions to remain calm as she heard the bodies pouring in through the door.

Kendall leaned back over her body, giving her a soft kiss as she pulled his face closer, attempting to hold onto the moment for longer than she had. He smiled gently, pulling back and kissing her forehead sweetly before standing up. He reached over and grabbed her clothing, gingerly pulling it back over her body before helping her up. She smiled, kissing him lightly again before helping him back into his own clothing, rearranging his hair so that he looked normal.

Pulling in a careful breath, they stepped back out into the living room, Kendall cocking his head at the scene before them.

James was spread eagle on the couch, Amelia on top of him as their lips met anxiously once more. His hands were slipping dangerously low on her shorts, the key rattling in the door as they abruptly broke apart. James' eyes landed on Kendall's, his eyes narrowing as he lightly pushed the girl off of him and sat up, turning the television on. Amelia looked more than irritated, biting into her lip out of pride and crossing her arms against her chest.

Kendall chuckled, smiling at Candace before shaking his head. "If we end up like them, please feel free to give me a swift kick in the balls."

Candace chuckled, smiling and nodding her head. "You got it."


End file.
